1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacturing of high performance, high current, low power, and/or low voltage Integrated Circuit (IC's), and more specifically to methods of achieving high performance of the Integrated Circuits by reducing the capacitance and resistance of inter-connecting wiring on chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the geometric dimensions of Integrated Circuits are scaled down, the cost per die is decreased while some aspects of performance are improved. The metal connections which connect the Integrated Circuit to other circuit or system components become of relative more importance and have, with the further miniaturization of the IC, an increasingly negative impact on the circuit performance. The capacitance and resistance of the metal interconnections increase, which degrades the chip performance significantly. Of most concern in this respect is the voltage drop along the power and ground buses and the RC delay of the critical signal paths. Attempts to reduce the resistance by using wider metal lines result in higher capacitance of these wires. To solve this problem, the approach has been taken to develop low resistance metal (such as copper) for the wires while low-k dielectric materials are used in between signal lines. From the aspect of IC metal interconnection history, sputtered aluminum has been a mainstream IC interconnection metal material since the 1960's. The aluminum film is sputtered to cover the whole wafer, and then the metal is patterned using photolithography methods and dry and/or wet etching. It is technically difficult and economically expensive to create thicker than 2 μm aluminum metal lines due to the cost and stress concerns of blanket sputtering. About 1995, damascene copper metal became an alternative for IC metal interconnection. In damascene copper, the insulator is patterned and copper metal lines are formed within the insulator openings by blanket electroplating copper and chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) to remove the unwanted copper. Electroplating the whole wafer with thick metal creates large stress. Furthermore, the thickness of damascene copper is usually defined by the insulator thickness, typically chemical vapor deposited (CVD) oxides, which does not offer the desired thickness due to stress and cost concerns. Again it is also technically difficult and economically expensive to create thicker than 2 μm copper lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,403(Nakanishi) shows a method of forming wiring connections both inside and outside (in a wiring substrate over the chip) for a logic circuit depending on the length of the wire connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,006(Gehman, Jr. et al.) shows a structure with an insulating layer between the integrated circuit (IC) and the wiring substrate. A distribution lead connects the bonding pads of the IC to the bonding pads of the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,907(Jacobs) discloses an extended integration semiconductor structure that allows manufacturers to integrate circuitry beyond the chip boundaries by forming a thin film multi-layer wiring decal on the support substrate and over the chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,461 (Volfson et al.) teaches a multi layer interconnect structure of alternating polyimide (dielectric) and metal layers over an IC in a TAB structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,767(Wenzel et al.) teaches a method for reducing RC delay by a PBGA that separates multiple metal layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,764(Fulcher) shows a flip chip substrate that reduces RC delay by separating the power and I/O traces.
Stanley Wolf in Silicon Processing for the VLSI Era, Vol. 2, pp. 214-217, Lattice Press, Sunset Beach, Calif. c. 1990, discusses the use of polyimide as an intermetal dielectric in the 1980's. However, many drawbacks of using polyimide are listed and polyimide has not been used for this purpose much in the time period since then.